1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method for controlling the transmission of a print completion notification when a printing operation for received data has been completed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system in which a user is notified of the completion of a print job by electronic mail (email) is known (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-107741). A system in which received email is printed is also known (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,233).
A typical known system for printing email and notifying a user of the completion of printing is described below with reference to FIG. 21.
FIG. 21 illustrates a computer 2101, which is a printing client, and an image forming apparatus 2102 that executes print commands. The computer 2101 is operated by an operator. The operator operates an email application installed in the computer 2101 to compose an email. An image file that the operator wishes to print is attached to the email. It is necessary to set the email address of the image forming apparatus 2102 in email address information.
Upon completing the formation of the email, the operator sends the email to the image forming apparatus 2102 to issue a print command 2103. The email reaches the image forming apparatus 2102 via relay devices, such as a hub, a router, and a mail server in a network.
The image forming apparatus 2102 extracts the image file attached to the received email and expands the image file into a raster image, and then performs print processing.
The image forming apparatus 2102 also has an email message printing function, and if text is included in the received email message, it also prints out the text.
The image forming apparatus 2102 has the function of sending a print completion notification 2104 by email after completing the printing of a print job instructed by the print command 2103. The message and the subject of the email include information concerning the completion of printing of the print job instructed by the print command 2103. Accordingly, upon receiving and viewing the email with an email application, the operator of the computer 2101 can be informed that the print job requested by the operator has successfully been output to the image forming apparatus 2102.
In addition to the function of sending a print completion notification, the image forming apparatus 2102 has the function of sending a print abnormality termination notification or a print rejection notification by email. By using this function, the image forming apparatus 2102 can notify the sender of a print job that printing has been terminated due to the occurrence of an abnormality in the image forming apparatus 2102 or that a print command has been rejected by the image forming apparatus 2102. In this case, information concerning such notification is included in the message and the subject of the email, and the email is sent from the image forming apparatus 2102 to the sender of the print job.
The operation performed by an image forming system including a first image forming apparatus and a second image forming apparatus is described below. The first image forming apparatus can receive print commands by email and also has a scanning function of scanning images and an email sending function of forming scanned image data into a file and attaching it to an email and sending it. The second image forming apparatus can receive print commands by email and also send print completion notifications by email.
A specific example of such an image forming system is described below with reference to FIG. 22. FIG. 22 illustrates an example of a known image forming system that can send print commands and print completion notifications by email.
In FIG. 22, an image forming apparatus 211 (first image forming apparatus) has a scanning function of scanning an image placed on a document stand and then forming the scanned image data into a file in a prescribed image format. The image forming apparatus 211 also has an email sending function of attaching the file to an email and sending it.
An image forming apparatus 212 (second image forming apparatus) can receive print commands by email. Thus, after the image forming apparatus 211 sends an email to the image forming apparatus 212 (second image forming apparatus) by using the email sending function, the image forming apparatus 212 processes this email as a print command 213.
Upon receiving the print command 213, the image forming apparatus 212 extracts the image file attached to the received email and expands the image file into a raster image, and then performs print processing. The image forming apparatus 212 also has the function of printing an email message, and if text is included in the received email message, it also prints out the text.
Upon completion of printing a print job instructed by the print command 213, the image forming apparatus 212 sends a print completion notification 214 by email. Information concerning the completion of printing the print job is included in the message and the subject of the email.
Upon receiving the print completion notification 214, the image forming apparatus 211 extracts the email message including the print completion notification 214 and prints it out by using the email printing function of the image forming apparatus 211. In this manner, the email message including the print completion notification 214 sent from the image forming apparatus 212 can be printed out by the image forming apparatus 211 that has sent the print job by email.
If the image forming apparatus 212 sends a print abnormality termination notification or a print rejection notification by email, an email message including such a notification is printed out by the image forming apparatus 211.
In the image forming system of the related art in which print completion notifications are printed as described above, such as that in FIG. 22, a print completion notification is always printed out by the email printing function provided for the image forming apparatus 211, although it is sent to the computer 2101, assuming that it will be merely viewed by the use of an email application installed in the computer 2101.
Accordingly, every time the image forming apparatus 211 uses the email sending function, the consumption of paper or toner results, which is not desirable in terms of cost and labor for users who do not wish to print out such a print completion notification.
Generally, various devices, such as servers, computers, multifunction devices, printers, and scanners, are connected to a network, and thus, devices that send print commands by email to an image forming apparatus vary.
Thus, a controller may be provided for controlling that print completion notifications are sent from the image forming apparatus to all devices that have requested print commands or that such notifications are not sent to any device. However, such a controller cannot meet various user needs, and instead, it may inconvenience some users.
If both the image forming apparatuses 211 and 212 have the function of transmitting print completion notifications and can also receive print commands by email, the following problem is encountered. After the image printing apparatus 211 prints out a print completion notification received from the image printing apparatus 212, it may send another print completion notification indicating the completion of the printing of the received print completion notification to the image forming apparatus 212. As a result, emails including print completion notifications are endlessly sent and received between the image forming apparatuses 211 and 212 as chain mail. This may adversely influence the traffic of a network or may wastefully consume paper or recording agent.